


Six Ways to Stop the Rain

by PumpkinTown



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinTown/pseuds/PumpkinTown
Summary: It began with a look. It began with the air that fills one's lungs. It began with a smile so bright, a laugh so loud it could fill the entire atmosphere. It began with the smell of rain, the press of leather, the blinding lights so close, too close -It began with a crash.Tweek Tweak never had the luxury of calling life easy. His years leading up to leaving South Park were ones he'd tried to abandon. But when fate brings those memories back, he is forced to determine what really happened; and, in the end, decide between two worlds - one he pushed away, and one he can't remember.





	1. The Beginning

The sky was falling. Wind whipped and howled, and fat rain drops slid down the window. The glass had fogged on the inside, and when Tweek put his finger to the window, it let him draw tiny pictures. A star, a chullo, a mug. 

Between the four of them, a radio station could not have been decided on. Jazz filled the car, until a click replaced it with pop. Another click, and the air was filled with soft instruments. Click, click, click. Tweek counted the seconds between, each getting shorter and shorter until the rain stopped.

It stopped so suddenly Tweek had to look closer - see the floating droplets; put his hand on the glass, so close he could almost touch them. His friends were frozen too, their faces happy, their eyes bright. For a moment, that brightness filled the car, and Tweek almost has to shield his eyes. Then the world returned to him.

The feeling he had in that moment could only be described as peace. Then, a light grew closer, and the feeling turned to dread. Because, somehow, he knew.

This was the last time anyone would see the Tweek they knew. And he would not be returning. 

The light swallowed him up.


	2. Craig Tucker

"Oh my god. He gave that to you?"

"Yeah, Rubes; generally you only keep one for yourself." 

The siblings were sitting at their respective seats in the dining room, talking under their breath as their father set the table. 

"And you said-"

Mr. Tucker cut her off, calling from the other room; "Where's your mom?" 

"Probably left you," Tricia called back. She tilted her head as her father scoffed.

"It's kind of plain." 

"I like plain."

They hesitated as Mr. Tucker set down the green beans. Once he was in the kitchen again, Tricia pointed out that Tweek wasn't plain, and Craig clearly liked him a whole lot.

"Exception to the rule," he said monotonously. 

"When are you gonna spill?" Tricia asked, flicking her eyes toward their dad.  
Craig knocked her lightly on her shoulder. She gave him a "what?" look, but nonetheless straightened herself as their father sat down.

"What's all the hulla-ja-bub?"

Tricia rolled her eyes at her dad. "We've got to stop letting him say stuff", she said to Craig. But there was a glint in her eye. Craig gulped.

"Nothing," he said casually. "No hulla-ja-boo happening here." He dug a hand further into his pocket.

Tricia's eyes narrowed, but before she could speak, their father stood up suddenly, moving the table and dishes that lay on it. 

Craig and his sister jumped to stop it, then stood next to him. Their mother was walking down the stairs in black dress pants and a white blouse, with her gray-blond hair curled around her face. She grinned at them, and Mr. Tucker pulled out her chair.

"Damn, mom," Tricia said, and Mrs. Tucker laughed. 

"Damn, Mrs. Vice President of Sales," Craig said after her, and their mom laughed harder as she took a seat.

"Congrats, sweetheart," Mr. Tucker murmered in her ear before he sat down himself.

Tricia wiggled her finger at her brother as he took a bite of potatoes, and he regretted ever letting her see what he had in his pocket.

• • •

As soon as the front door closed, Tricia was bouncing up in down. Craig sat on the couch, keeping his head down as he finished his astrology homework. His soster couldn't sit still though; her spiraling mind wouldn't allow it.

"You're seriously not gonna tell them?" She shouted, ending her five-minute ramble.

Craig shot her a look. "Of course I am." 

"Didn't look like it."

"It's mom's night," he said quickly, his hand instinctively going to his pocket.

"Aren't you at least gonna tell Clyde?" She asked, leaning into his shoulder. He shook her off and closed his book.

"I'm going to tell everyone." He glanced at her. "Eventually." He took his hand out of his pocket.

"If I were you, I'd be telling everyone." 

He scoffed. "Yeah, I could tell." He looked at her closer, then, "at least I told you." 

She leaned back, a frown crossing her face. "Why did you tell me?"

He hesitated for a moment, thinking about the girl he'd grown up with. Every adventure they'd had, every danger they'd fought, they had done it together.  
Eventually Craig settled on "It's what Tweek wanted, I think."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"And it's what I wanted."

His phone lit up suddenly, the Red Racer opening song startling Tricia out of her next words. Instead of responding, she got up pleasantly, making her way toward the stairs. The caller I.D. displayed a picture of Clyde with a carrot in each nostril, looking way too serious and making peace signs at the camera. Craig picked up on the second ring. 

Whatever craig had been expecting, hysteria was far down the list.

"Clyde, dude, Clyde, Clyde, buddy, hey, look you can't, you gotta, hey, you gotta calm down man. I can't, no, I can't hear a damn word you're saying, Clyde."

On the other end, Clyde wasn't listening. Instead, he was talking faster than tricia was just a few moments earlier, and was making a lot less sense.

"I don't know where the fuck I am right now, I don't know..." His voice faded from the speaker, and Craig could hear him ask someone "where the fuck are we".

"Are you lost? Pull up maps, dude. Do you have service?" Clyde was still talking away from his phone. "Who's driving? Clyde?"

Across the room, Tricia paused halfway up the stairs, giving her brother a questionable glance. He matched her expression.

"Okay we're at, we're at-" Clyde stopped again, and Craig realized he was trying to catch his breath. "We're at Hell's Pass. You gotta come quick man. I don't know what's gonna happen but you have to get here two hours ago." 

Craig started. "The hospital? You're at the hospital?"

"Yeah, dude! We're at the hospital! We're at the fucking hospital and you're not and-" he cut off again, but this time there was no panting, just a lot more voices.

Craig pulled his coat off the hook, shoving one arm in and unlocking the front door with his free hand. "I'm on my way, okay? I'll be there soon. You gotta tell me what happened though, man, what the hell happened?"

The brisk night air stung his face and lungs as Craig burst through the doorway. Behind him, Tricia watched from the porch, her features a mix of confusion and concern. He looked at her without seeing her, though. The phone was still pressed to his ear as he got in his car. He clanked the keys against the ignition, his breath fogging in front of him in rapid pants.

"Who is that? Clyde?" His friend hadn't spoken in several seconds, but there was another voice - a deeper one. "Is that Token?"

"What? No, Token's in the ICU man. They're in the ICU." He faded out with an "Oh fucking fuck." 

The engine started and Tricia ran back inside the house. "The ICU? Token? What about Jimmy? What about-" He stopped. His hands were shaking. He was shaking all over.

"Craig, you have to get here."

"I know dude, I fucking know! what happened to Tweek?"

There was a pause on the other end. Then Clyde's trembling voice; "They don't think he's going to wake up." 

The rain started before Craig left his street.

**Author's Note:**

> First (real) chapter is up!


End file.
